Angel of Death
by Saguru
Summary: Ai Haibara has managed to create an antidote for the aptx. But as both of them regain their own bodies, a confrontation takes place... Haibara is pointing with a gun at Shinichi!


_**Disclaimer:  
All of the persons in this story belong to Gosho Aoyama and I don't earn any money with this.**_

_If you like the story, please leave a (short) review.  
Also, if you find any mistakes, please tell me. _

* * *

**--**

**Angel of Death**

**-- **

"Haibara? What the hell are you doing?"

Shinichi stared at her, his expression showing discomposure and disbelief. This couldn't be happening, could it?

There couldn't be Haibara standing in front of him, pointing a gun at him.

"This must be a dream, right?"

Yes. It had to be a dream. He was still trapped in the visions and nightmares of the growing process, after taking the new antidote Haibara had managed to create.

"Well, must be a nightmare then, Shinichi Kudô", Haibara replied with a smirk on her lips, lowering the gun she was holding a few inches, now pointing to his heart instead of his head.

"But... why?"

"Aren't you the detective? You should know..."

"No! I don't!" Shinichi's voice sounded more desperate now. Even if he would have liked the possibility of this being just a dream, the pain in his shoulder told another truth. At least the bullet had only scratched his flesh. Apparently, Haibara hadn't had the desire to kill him with the first shot. She was very a skilled shooter and wouldn't have missed if it wasn't on purpose.

"I don't know why you've given me an antidote, if you're now trying to kill me!"

"I thought you would like to die as yourself. And I didn't like the idea of killing a child ", was her dry response, "And for me it's easier to shoot when I'm an adult as well."

"But why are you going to shoot me anyway? What's your reason?"

"Reason?" She laughed. But it was sad, painful sound.

"The reason is you."

"Me?"

"You."

Shinichi shook his head. This didn't make any sense at all! He had always tried to protect her, had tried to arrest the men in black as a revenge for her dead sister Akemi, had tried to be a friend for her, even tried to make her friends with his girlfriend Ran... and now she was trying to kill him?

He looked up again in the cold blue eyes of the young woman. Her red-blonde hair was a rather unusual feature for a Japanese but yet fitting to her person. To him, right now, she seemed like an Angel of Death.

"Please... Shiho Miyano." He tried to reach her with her true name.

But she only smirked.

"Don't want to die without a reason, do you? Being a detective until the very end."

She laughed sarcastically.

"But I won't tell you."

Her eyes were cold as ice again.

Shinichi shuddered at her sight. She really meant it. Haibara really wanted to kill him.

Kill him for a reason he didn't even know.

"Then... would you at least allow me to say good-bye?"

"To whom?"

"To Ran. To Professor Agasa. To Hattori..."

"No."

"Please! At least let me say good-bye to Ran!", he begged, "Please!"

"No."

He glared at her, fury burning in his eyes. "Why? What do you get out of this? What pleasure do you get out of torturing me by not even allowing me to say good-bye to my most precious people!"

He sighed, the desperate look back in his eyes.

"Please... At least to her!"

"No. That's the one thing I definitely won't let you do", she answered with a frosty tone.

"Right now, you showed me that you don't deserve the grace to say good-bye."

"What?"

"You didn't even realize it, do you?" Sadness filled the air, as she spoke.

"You didn't even mention your parents."

She sighed.

"You've put those people over your own kin, your own blood. And yet, even those people you don't cherish. You don't really care for them. You care for nobody but yourself. As long as there are murderers and crimes you are happy. You're hurting everybody around you and don't even realize it."

"I don't!" Shinichi yelled, "I DO love Ran. I even love my parents although I don't ever got anything else from them than money! And Professor Agasa and Hattori are precious to me, too! They're my friends!"

"No. You're not able to feel love. It's just for you to feel comfortable, that there's someone who will care for you whatever you do. Someone who will wait for you until the end of time, while you never even told her the smallest thing in return. Empty words aside."

Her voice hasn't gotten louder, but every single word seemed to be made to cut through Shinichi's skin and flesh.

"Professor Agasa you only need to build your gadgets. If you hadn't gotten in trouble you would have never ever set a food into the house of 'the crazy old geezer' again, would you? You're abusing this kind man so much... he doesn't deserve it to just be a tool for you to get through! You even made him to do your case-resolutions!"

It was the first time she sounded really furious.

But the next moment, only bitterness remained in her voice.

"It's the same with Hattori. You don't need him. But yet your abusing his kindness whenever you feel like it. He comes for you from Osaka, even dismissing a date with his girlfriend, just because he cares for you! And you? You just keep showing him that you think of yourself as the number one and that he will always remain the second one."

She made a step closer to him.

"Shinichi Kudô, you're the worst. I won't allow you to hurt people anymore."

She raised the gun once again, pointing directly at his head.

"To hurt _me_ anymore."

Shinichi stared at her, pure horror all over his face.

"Haibara..."

"But as an act of mercy, I will at least give you an instant death."

She smiled, the first honest smile since the beginning of their conversation.

"You won't feel any pain."

Her finger moved.

Pulling the trigger and sending the deathly bullet to its final destination.

--

A single tear ran over her face as the life vanished from Shinichi's eyes as his dead body fell to the ground.

Sayonara, Shinichi Kudô.

I could have been happy.

Without you.


End file.
